


Dhaarta 9

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Dhaarta 9

Brienne winced sida iyadu ku faafi groobo ka weyn nabarka on iyada bowdada. Waxa uu ahaa cut gashid, laakiin Fosiya oo aan aad u qoto dheer. Waxay shakiyey in ay arki lahaa tuulo leh maester a toddobaadka kale. Nadiifinta Daily, khamri la kariyey, iyo boomaato uu ku lahaa waxay risiit ka mid ah baakado ka Brotherhood ee ay leeyihiin ay doonayaan inay qabtaan.

Xirtay sirwaallo iyada oo ka dhigtay iyada habka dib u xerada yar ee ay taagay ka danbeeya balastar ah geedaha. Podrick mashquul ku ahaa beekhaamineed ee soo baxay ay cunto.

Jaime iyo Hyle ahaayeen meelna hortiisa. Waxay siiyeen POD soo eegtid su'aaleenna ah sida iyada oo isaga soo dhowaaday.

Wiil ergadu, iyada ku ogaysiiyo in Ser Hyle ka codsaday Ser Jaime xaabo gacanta ururinta a. Ser Jaime u sheegay, Ser Hyle heli waayeen alwaax haddii ay ahaayeen lugaha dhexdooda. Dooneyso waxay aadeen off in jiho oo kala duwan, POD on raacay eegtid oo wareersan.

Brienne indhaha iyada giringiriyey, laakiin sameeyey comment jirin sida iyada maaliyadeedka hoos u xootay, si ay uga caawiyaan POD leh ay cuntada ku filaada.

Waxa uu ahaa diyaar kor celintooda, sida qorraxda oo waxaa raacay heerkulka. Hyle dhigay inay ka shaqeeyaan dhisidda dabka sida Jaime u fiirin iyada boogta Ebyan ee. Wuxuu galay inuu la hadlo, laakiin Brienne isaga joojiyey fiirin sida iyada isaga lagu wareejiyey oo shuqulkan ayuu qaybtiisii.

Waxay degto iyo Podrick badewedu off isla. Brienne la dhigay iyada ka soo baxdid sariirta kitaabkii duudduubnaa uu isaga ka sokow, ma ogaanaya sida labada Jaime iyo Hyle soo waajaheen iyada.

Hyle sameeyey show ah oo iyada aawadeed qurbaan diirimaad kasta wuxuu lahaa in ay tudhi. Waxay edeb leh ayaa hoos u dhacay inta aad qaadanaysid buste ku Jaime iyada bixiyaa, ka maqan fiiriyaan in inta u dhaxaysa labada nin gudbay. Waxay kala bixiyeen on dhabarka iyo isku dayeen in ay iska indha xanuun ee dhankeedi. Dhageysatay u crickets, iyo Podrck ee MRSA, iyo Toorotoorow ugu dambeyntii lagu qabtay of Jaime iyo Hyle hadalka.

"Waxay noqon doontaa hortooda waxaan ku gaaraan caasimada, Kingslayer ..."

Waxaa jira Xogaa kaas oo Brienne dareemayaa dhawaad indhaha Jaime ee iyada on hor wuxuuna ku jawaabay. Codkiisuna wuxuu u gunuunaceen oo uu yar yahay in la keenay islaantiisii ah si Brienne ee caloosha.

"Ma duuduubo lahayd on, Hunt."

Taasi waxay ahayd ee la soo dhaafay maqashay ka hor inta aanay u naawilayeen off.

Saacadaha dambe, labada nin ay weli soo jeedaan.

Waxay hor jeedda geedaha ku xiga, hubka tallaabay iyo waalaa, dab iyaga ka dhexeeya fadhiistay. Markaasaa indhahoodii oo qufulan sida ay dhicin inuu mid kale si ay hurdada, si loo siiyo in ... quusanin.

POD tartiib u socotay snored, blissfully ogayn. Isaga oo marwada kacay ag iyo ugu dambeyntii, Misra laba u soo jeestay eegaa, oo ay iyadii u.

Brienne soo jeestay in hurdo iyada, iyaga soo food saartay sidii firelight ku gelikaraan kor smile jilicsan on bushimaheeda ku tuureen. Waxay buuxinaa bustaha kor u hoos yimaada, iyada oo garka iyo magac ka soo riyooyin iyada taahay.

Hyle Macbuusay.

Jaime qoslay.


End file.
